<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good to me by geminicat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958679">good to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat'>geminicat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda it's more like a magic demon saliva type thing), An excessive amount of orgasms, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Wall Sex, and a slight praise kink, donghyuck is a demon, except, some dirty talk, there is so much come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck lifts one of his hands to brush a stray hair out of Taeil’s face.</p><p>“You’re so pretty like this,” he murmurs, cock dragging against Taeil’s walls. “My prettiest hyung.”</p><p>[or: Donghyuck is Taeil's half-demon boyfriend.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there demonfuckers, it's me, ya boy.</p><p>i've wanted to write a hyuckil for a while, and had this idea floating in my head for a month now. then i just...wrote it in a horny daze, as i do. this is genuinely just 3000 words of porn and i'm not sorry. let moon taeil get railed 2020.</p><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFV7FMNWh0I">good to me - seventeen</a>, the horniest song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With all the recent promotions and busy schedules, it’s been weeks since Donghyuck has been able to feed.</p><p>Taeil tracks the time in between because he’s a good boyfriend and cares more about Donghyuck’s well-being than Donghyuck does himself sometimes, and this time they’re <em>pushing</em> it. He can see it in Donghyuck’s face, see it in his pale skin, and bags under his eyes; like he’s been permanently sleep-deprived.</p><p>He doesn’t like to let Donghyuck get this far. It’s just been <em>hard</em> recently, they’re out of the dorms at all times, and when they’re back, they’re both so exhausted they pass out the second they lay down. Getting time alone has been almost non-existent, and it’s stressing Taeil out.</p><p>Since Donghyuck is only half-demon, he can get away with a lot more time in between than a full demon would be able to. Yet still, going on a month isn’t good for him and Taeil knows it.</p><p>Donghyuck, of course, tries and acts like nothings wrong, like his body isn’t screaming at him for Taeil’s, like half of his DNA doesn’t solely subsist on <em>sex</em>. But he’s trying to be respectful of Taeil, how exhausted and worn out he’s been too, which Taeil understands. He’d just prefer it if Donghyuck would just take care of himself and maybe slam Taeil against a wall when he needs to. </p><p>Taeil is fine with that, he’s told him before. It's just that Donghyuck never listens to him.</p><p>So instead, Taeil knows he’s going to have to take initiative on this one, or Donghyuck is going to pass out during choreo practice one day because he won’t just <em>fuck</em> his boyfriend. His very, very willing boyfriend.</p><p>They finally have an entire day off, no schedules, absolutely nothing for them to do. Taeil’s managed to bribe the rest of the 10th floor to...not be there for the day, which they begrudgingly accepted. </p><p>When Donghyuck shows up at the door, Taeil having texted him to come up to their floor, he looks even worse than he did yesterday. He still looked beautiful, it’s <em>Donghyuck</em>, but. His skin doesn’t have his golden glow to it, the bags under his eyes are pronounced, and his hair is hanging limply in his face.</p><p>Donghyuck smiles, tiredly, at Taeil when he walks him inside and looks around the apartment. He crooks his head to the side.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” he asks.</p><p>“Out for the day. Don’t know where, didn’t exaclty ask, but — we have the whole apartment to ourselves. For the whole day. No interruptions, I was promised,” Taeil says, taking Donghyuck’s hand. He watches as understanding takes over Donghyuck’s face.</p><p>“So...you’re saying…?” Donghyuck pauses, his pupils dilating slowly as he assesses Taeil in front of him. Black takes over most of his iris. Taeil shivers, feeling like the temperature of the room has already increased by 5 degrees. “Are you sure? Everything has been so busy lately, I figured you’d want the day to rest…”</p><p>“However you want me, I’m yours for the day. You need this, and I want it,” Taeil says softly, before frowning slightly. “I wish you’d just <em>ask,</em> you know, it’s not like I’d ever say no to getting fucked by my boyfriend, which he <em>needs to live</em>.”</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pulling Taeil closer to him. His hands are hot on Taeil’s hips. “Yeah, yeah, well; such is life, and I care for you, or whatever. Gotta take care of <em>my</em> baby.”</p><p>Taeil cranes his neck up a bit, to look at Donghyuck, tilting his head to the side. His arms are wrapped loosely around his neck, playing with the hair there. Donghyuck just watches him, and Taeil sighs.</p><p>“So. Are you going to fuck me or are we just going to standing in the entryway of the apartment all day?”</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes flash black and it’s the last thing Taeil sees before lips are on his and he’s being lifted in the air. He wraps his legs around Donghyuck’s hips, as Donghyuck licks into his mouth, hot and wet.</p><p>He feels himself being carried through the apartment, but he can’t focus on much other than Donghyuck’s mouth, their tongues tangling together. He tightens his legs, grinding his hips against Donghyuck. Already he can feel the hard outline of his cock through his jeans and Taeil <em>throbs</em>.</p><p>A hand grips his ass, and Donghyuck groans into his mouth. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I’ve missed your ass so much,” he says, mumbled as he tries to suck on Taeils tongue at the same time. He pulls Taeil’s hips in closer, fixing the angle so the Taeil’s dick grinds right against his own, and Taeil thinks he might come in his pants before they even make it to his bedroom. It really has been a while for both of them.</p><p>One of the best parts about dating a half-demon is that there's something...<em>different</em>, about Donghyuck’s spit when he’s turned on. When it hits Taeil’s system, it’s like a wave of heat rolls through Taeil’s body. It makes everything a little bit hotter, his mind a little bit hazier, his dick a little bit harder, plus — </p><p>It makes his refractory period almost non-existent.</p><p>He and Donghyuck once fucked for almost 8 hours straight, Taeil orgasming more times than he could even count, passing out by the time it was over. Taeil considers it one of the best days of his life if he’s being honest. Even if he was pretty much out of commission the entire next day. </p><p>When they make it to the bedroom, Taeil expects Donghyuck to throw him onto his bed. Instead, Donghyuck slams him against the wall next to the door, leaving Taeil gasping for breath as he moves to bite at his jawline. Hips press insistently against his, and Taeil digs his nails into the back of Donghyuck’s neck.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” Donghyuck whispers next to his ear, hands hot against Taeil’s ass, even through his sweatpants. Taeil is powerless, Donghyuck dragging their hips together and the grind is so fucking <em>good</em> . Donghyuck licks a line down his neck as he urges Taeil on. He slips a hand underneath the band of Taeil’s sweats so they’re skin against skin, brushing against his rim as he grinds hard against him, and Taeil is <em>gone</em>.</p><p>His head slams back against the wall as his first orgasm rips through him, fingers digging so hard into Donghyuck’s skin that he probably draws blood. Static rings in his ears as he comes in his pants.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” Taeil gasps, breathing heavy. His dick is still hard, thanks to Donghyuck’s demon magic, or whatever, and he barely feels like the edge has been taken off.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, Donghyuck is watching him intently. His eyes are so, so black. Since he’s only half-demon, Taeil can still see the whites of his eyes surrounding his pupils, but the soft brown of his iris is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Taeil bites his lip, as Donghyuck surveys him.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you like this, okay baby?” Donghyuck says, more than asks. Taeil nods, dragging his hands down Donghyuck’s body to his hips.</p><p>“Mmm, okay, clothes off first?” Taeil asks, fingers playing with the hem. Donghyuck smiles, all teeth, before quickly ridding himself of his shirt, and then Taeil of his. Taeil still feels overheated, skin burning with arousal and <em>Donghyuck</em>. He can still feel Donghyuck’s cock throb in his jeans, and drags his hips a bit against him, causing Donghyuck to stutter.</p><p>They both rid themselves of their pants, Donghyuck finally out of the confines of his denim, Taeil sighing in relief when the cool air of the room hits his exposed dick. There’s come drying tacky on it already, but he pays it no mind when Donghyuck is kissing him again, tongue dragging more of his saliva into Taeil’s mouth to wash through his body.</p><p>Donghyuck’s fingers trace down the knobs of Taeils spine, palming over his ass before his left hand is gripping him open so he can trace around his rim. Taeil sighs, as Donghyuck applies a hint of pressure, hole fluttering around him.</p><p>“Lube,” he says, before licking back into Taeils mouth. Taeil tries to clear his brain, his thoughts foggy.</p><p>“It’s —” he gasps. Donghyuck bites at his lower lip, before pulling back a bit to give him space. “It’s, um — pocket.”</p><p>Donghyuck retrieves the lube so quickly that Taeil barely processes that he’s gone. He presses the entire line of his body against Taeils, pushing him further against the wall, heated skin against skin. Taeil buries his face in Donghyuck’s neck as he feels fingers dig into his thigh, pulling it up so that his knee is bent against Donghyuck’s hip.</p><p>A slick finger circles his rim, and then Donghyuck is pushing it inside. Taeil bites against his neck, Donghyuck barely giving him time to adjust before he’s dragging his finger out and fucking it back in. It doesn’t even burn, not with how good Taeil feels already, every nerve ending in his body buzzing and wanting <em>more</em>.</p><p>Donghyuck slips in a second finger and Taeil barely notices, too busy biting a line of bruises into Donghyuck’s skin that will be gone by tomorrow anyway. He flicks his tongue out against the splattering of moles on his neck, knowing their locations by heart</p><p>Before he knows it, Donghyuck is fucking three fingers hard into Taeil, and he’s panting into the junction of his neck. Donghyuck’s cock is dripping against his hip bone and Taeil <em>needs</em> it inside of him.</p><p>“Please,” Taeil whines, the pads of Donghyuck’s fingers dragging against his prostate. “Fuck me.”</p><p>“Oh baby, anything for you,” Donghyuck says, voice airy. He pulls out his fingers and Taeil’s body screams at the emptiness, wanting so badly to be filled again.</p><p>Hands grip the back of his thighs and he’s being lifted back up. Taeil braces his back against the wall, his skin tacky against the paint from sweat. Donghyuck is strong, stronger than anyone thinks he is, holding Taeil up with little to no effort as Taeil wraps his legs around him. </p><p>Donghyuck adjusts them, keeping hold of Taeil with one arm while he grips his length with the other, lining himself up easily with Taeil’s ass. He pulls Taeil down onto him with no preamble, and Taeil <em>shouts</em>, stretching around Donghyuck’s girth. It always feels like he’s getting split in two and he revels in it. Donghyuck is hot inside him, the fingers digging into his ass holding him open.</p><p>“<em>Hyuck</em>,” Taeil moans, hands scrambling against Donghyuck to tangle in his hair. “Oh my god.”</p><p>He knows Donghyuck is smirking without even having to see it, knows he’s taking in every hitch of breath and groan that Taeil lets out. Donghyuck pushes him hard into the wall, bracing him, as he drags his cock out and drives it back in. He keeps sliding directly against Taeil’s prostate, making his whole body spasm.</p><p>The pace of brutal, Donghyuck just <em>take, take, taking</em>, but Taeil feels so fucking good, Donghyuck drawing out his own pleasure through Taeil’s body. Taeil’s skin feels tight, his eyes are glassy as Donghyuck pounds into him. He thinks he might come again.</p><p>“God, <em>fuck</em>, I missed this so much, I needed this so bad baby, you’re so fucking good to me, I love your ass so much.” Donghyuck punctures every fragment of praise with a harsh drive of his hips. The wall is probably scratching up Taeil’s back, but he doesn’t fucking care, not with how good Donghyuck feels in him, how hot his body is against him, keeping him steady.</p><p>Taeil’s hands pull so hard at Donghyuck’s hair it would hurt, if he knew Donghyuck didn’t love it. Donghyuck groans, fucking in even faster, nosing at Taeil’s shoulder. He bites down, sharp, and Taeil’s orgasm hits him out of the blue, breaking through his body so fast his whole body goes tense for a minute. </p><p>He comes across Donghyuck’s stomach, and Donghyuck doesn’t even try to slow down his pace. He is still fucking deep into Taeil as his cock jumps, a few last drops of come dripping down the side, smearing into his skin when Donghyuck presses against him.</p><p>Taeil tries to pull him closer to him, deeper inside, urging him on until Donghyuck is groaning wetly into Taeils skin and Taeil feels his cock pulse inside as he comes. Taeil feels full, and it’s so, <em>so</em>, good, even if he still doesn’t feel fully sated, even if he knows Donghyuck isn’t done with him yet.</p><p>They both take a second to breathe, the hard length of Donghyuck’s cock still throbbing inside of Taeil, come dripping out a bit whenever he moves. Donghyuck’s skin is flushed, and he looks fucking gorgeous like this, the thing sheen of sweat highlighting all the lines of his body. </p><p>Taeil drinks it in, eyes rolling over him. He already looks better than he did this morning, the bone-deep exhaustion of hunger finally lifted off his body. </p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes glint as he watches Taeil, cock shifting and causing him to let out a soft whimper. His teeth peek out over his lip, and the next thing Taeil knows they’re moving and he’s being pressed into the soft fabric of his comforter instead of the wall.</p><p>Donghyuck has made sure to keep them connected, lest any of more of his come drip out, and the angle shifts as he pushes back fully inside him. Taeil’s back arches against the bed, a wet <em>squelch</em> echoing through the bedroom as Donghyuck fucks back through his own come.</p><p>“Oh,” Taeil groans, eyes half-lidded as he watches Donghyuck loom over him. His arms bracket the sides of his head, holding himself up over Taeil. He’s breathing heavy, the first orgasm sustaining him. He drags his hips out of Taeil before grinding back in, slow but no less deep.</p><p>Taeil feels <em>wet</em>, come dripping out with every pull of Donghyuck's cock against his rim, and he can only imagine how full he’s going to be after Donghyuck is done with him.</p><p>Donghyuck lifts one of his hands to brush a stray hair out of Taeil’s face.</p><p>“You’re so pretty like this,” he murmurs, cock dragging against Taeil’s walls. “My prettiest hyung.”</p><p>Taeil flushes. He will never get used to the intensity of the praise that Donghyuck heaps on him when they’re like this, how sincere he makes it even when he’s fucking his own come back into Taeil.</p><p>“You’re pretty too, you know,” Taeil whispers back, smiling. Donghyuck laughs, voice melodic, as he grins sharply down at Taeil.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I know I’m pretty. You’re just prettier like this. And all mine,” he says, black eyes glinting as he ends with a thrust of his hips. A low moan is ripped out of Taeil, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>He feels Donghyuck duck down to brush their lips together again, brief but firm, before he’s being spun around onto his front. Donghyuck slips out during this, and Taeil groans at the loss of his cock in him.</p><p>Once his chest is against the bed, he lifts himself on his forearms, craning his head back to look at Donghyuck.</p><p>“Pretty from this side too,” Donghyuck mutters, hand palming against his ass, digging into the flesh. He wraps an arm around his stomach, pulling him up slightly onto his knees, before sliding easily back into Taeil. “God, you’re so fucking wet.”</p><p>Taeil grips at the comforter, Donghyuck’s hands hot on his hips as he fucks into him. It’s almost better like this, and Taeil’s arms shake from holding himself up. The force of Donghyuck’s thrusts push him further and further into the bed.</p><p>Taeil’s own cock hangs heavy, bouncing with each of Donghyuck’s thrusts, still covered in his own dried cum. His second orgasm took a lot of the edge off, but he still feels like he needs more, like he needs Donghyuck to keep pumping him fuller and fuller of come until he’s sated. (And Donghyuck would, too, if Taeil asked him to. Donghyuck would do anything for him). </p><p>He loses track of time, the rhythmic slap of Donghyuck against his ass reverberating around the room. His arms feel wobbly, on the edge of giving out when Donghyuck folds himself on top of him. He wraps an arm across Taeils chest, holding him close, back to front. Taeil <em>keens</em>, back arching so he can press even closer.</p><p>Donghyuck wraps his fingers around Taeil’s neck, pressing into the sides. Taeil’s arms finally give out, but Donghyuck holds him steady, keeping him from falling into the mattress. He gasps, trying to take in a breath, trembling when Donghyuck tightens his grip.</p><p>Taeil’s sweating, can feel beads dripping down from his hairline, how his skin sticks to Donghyuck. The whole room feels so stuffy, the air hot and heavy around them. All Taeil can think of is Donghyuck, he feels utterly surrounded, <em>safe</em> as Donghyuck chases his second orgasm.</p><p>He knows Donghyuck is close when he feels his thrusts grow frantic, grip going lax on his neck as he buries his head into his hair and comes in Taeil’s ass for the second time that night.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, if Taeil thought he felt wet before, it’s nothing compared to now. Somehow, Donghyuck always comes <em>more</em> the more he orgasms, and Taeil can feel it leak out of him. Donghyuck’s cock isn’t even able to keep it plugged up inside him anymore.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Taeil gasps, as Donghyuck grinds in gently, and he can <em>feel</em>  the come trickling down the back of his thighs. Donghyuck finally, <em>finally</em>, takes a hold of his cock, stroking him slowly as he grinds his hips.</p><p>“Gonna come for me again, hyung? Now that I’ve fucked you full of my come?” Donghyuck hums, biting the shell of his ear. “Fucked you and bred you and made you <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Taeil whines, so fucking close, every part of his body on fire on ready to snap.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me, my pretty, pretty hyung.”</p><p>Taeil blacks out when he comes, his orgasm washing over his body, more intense and powerful than either of his past two. He doesn’t even realize until he finishes coming, Donghyuck nosing at the back of his neck. He blinks, dots swimming in his vision as he tries to focus through the static in his ears. </p><p>“You can — one more,” Taeil gasps, coming down from his high. “On me.”</p><p>Donghyuck groans, pulling his cock out of Taeil. With it, his come drips out easily, a slow rivulet down Taeil’s legs. He feels Donghyuck drag his fingers through the mess before he’s flipping Taeil back around and straddling his torso. </p><p>“Fuck, <em>hyung</em>,” Donghyuck whines, one hand gripping his wet cock, as he jacks himself off furiously. </p><p>His other hand reaches up, wet fingers dragging along Taeils lips. He opens his mouth easily, Donghyuck’s come-covered fingers slipping inside. Taeil licks around the digits, cleaning them off diligently, keeping eye contact as he sucks on them. Donghyuck groans as Taeil flicks his tongue against his fingertips.</p><p>Donghyuck slides his fingers out of his mouth once they’re clean, leaving a wet trail of spit down Taeil’s chin as he braces himself with his hand on his chest.</p><p>Taeil feels finally spent, laying there on the bed as he watches Donghyuck through sex drunk eyes. He doesn’t have the energy to do much else, except run his hand up and down Donghyuck’s thighs where they’re bracketed against his waist.</p><p>Donghyuck won’t take his eyes off of him as he chases his orgasm, thumbing against the head of his cock on every upstroke. His pace becomes desperate and Taeil drinks it in.</p><p>Taeil loves to watch Donghyuck’s face as he comes undone, loves to see the crease in his forehead, how his eyes scrunch up and his mouth parts in a small ‘o’. His teeth always peek out, and it’s the most beautiful sight Taeil has ever seen, every single time.</p><p>He feels Donghyuck’s come splatter against his chest, some of it hitting the bottom of his chin, but he doesn’t take his eyes off his face. He lays there watching as his orgasm rolls through him, the minute changes in his expression as he relaxes. </p><p>Donghyuck rolls his neck back as he comes back to himself, blinking his eyes open to look down at Taeil. Already, he can see his pupils shrinking, some of the brown peeking out behind it. </p><p>Taeil thumbs at his hipbone as Donghyuck smiles. His eyes are bright again, no longer sunken into his face with heavy bags surrounding them.</p><p>“Well. That was fun,” he muses, laughing a little. “Wasn’t expecting that today, but, ah — you were right, hyung. I um. I really needed that.” </p><p>Taeil flicks his thigh.</p><p>“Of course you did. Maybe if you learned to take care of yourself, you wouldn’t let it get that bad and just talk to me.”</p><p>“But hyuuuung, why take care of myself when you take care of me so well?” Donghyuck pouts as he flops down on top of Taeil, ignoring the fact that he’s smearing come all in between them. He buries his face in Taeils neck, cuddling against him as Taeil brushes his fingers lightly through his hair.</p><p>“Seriously, Hyuckie. You gotta stop letting this happen. It’s not like it’s a hardship to fuck my boyfriend, even if I’m tired,” he murmurs into Donghyuck's hair.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs, nodding his assent into Taeil’s shoulder, and he takes that as good for now. They lay there a little longer until Donghyuck grows fidgety and restless. Hands wander over Taeils body, skimming against his skin until they reach his ass again. He feels a finger circle the wet rim, Donghyuck pulling back and looking at Taeil with a raised brow.</p><p>“Again?” Taeil asks, even though he knows the answer, and knows he’s going to say yes. He’ll always say yes.</p><p>“Please? You did just say it wasn’t a hardship…” Donghyuck says, whining a bit. His eyes almost sparkle, and Taeil is so fond of him. </p><p>Taeil groans, throwing his arm over his face, and gestures for Donghyuck to carry on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come hang with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kittykooks">twt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>